Dominacja
by Blackisz
Summary: Dwa sadomasochistyczne samce walczące o dominację. Któremu uda się przeżyć śmiertelną wyliczankę? / to jest popierdolone i może obrzydzić życie c: / czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność


**Warning : Lepiej nie czytać po jedzeniu c:**

* * *

„**Dominacja"**

_Akashi, powiedz mi, czego boisz się najbardziej?_

Dotknął pulsującego serca. Cofnął dłoń. Odwrócił się. Zagryzł wargi. Ideał. Ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy. Przeszywająca głębia. Diabelny błysk. Sadystyczna iskra. Pociągnął za rękę. Wpił się brutalnie w usta. Ostre zęby rozerwały delikatną skórę. Wgryzał się jak w tabliczkę czekolady. Czerwone nadzienie. Zakrwawiona broda. Zlizał. Trzasnęła butelka. Wino rozlało się na dywan. Odetchnął. Pogładził po koszuli. Załapał za kark. Szarpnął w dół. Przewalił na podłogę. Docisnął butem krtań. Pogładził ciemne włosy. Zaśmiał się widząc morderczy wzrok. Tak bardzo go przecież pożądał.

_Godzisz się na to, Daiki? Tak bardzo podoba ci się bycie moją kurwą?_

Skrzywił się czując ściekającą z policzka stróżkę śliny. Zwiększył nacisk prawej stopy. Wsłuchał się w coraz głośniejsze rzężenie. Poczuł mocny uścisk na kostce. Syknął. Szybki ruch zmusił go do uklęknięcia. Palce oplotły jego szyję. Ciemne palce. Paznokcie wbiły się w gardło. Zdecydowanie zbyt ostre paznokcie. Kaszlnął.

_Bycie kurwą to jedno. A rozoranie mi twarzy to drugie, Akashi._

Duszenie go sprawiało mu radość. Chora satysfakcja wypełniła serce. Podskoczyło radośnie, obijając się o żebra. Ciekawość co nowego przed nim odsłoni. Ile posiada w sobie jeszcze człowieczeństwa? Kiedy, pod wpływem zagrożenia, zacznie się bronić?

_Co jest? Nie potrafisz mocniej? Żałosne._

Zagryzł wargi, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Chichot przepełniony był pogardą. Blada twarz wykrzywiona w złośliwym grymasie. Mimo sinych plam wykwitających na skórze. Pewny siebie. Niedostępny. Tak bardzo popierdolony. Powoli pochylił się niżej zmuszając go do wzmocnienia uścisku. Błysnęły białe zęby. Żółta ślina skapnęła na twarz. Sadomasochistyczna, czerwona, gnida.

_Jesteś pokurwiony, Akashi._

Puścił jego gardło z obrzydzeniem. Świst łapanych łakomie oddechów pomieszany z urywanym śmiechem. Drżące jabłko Adama, widoczne nagniecenia krtani. Bordowa sieć popękanych żył tak pasująca do postrzępionych, cienkich, czerwonych włosów. Język zaczepnie wytknięty na wierzch. Drażnił go. Tak cholernie go drażnił.

_Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo._

Nie wytrzymał. Doskoczył, objął ramionami, ponownie chcąc poczuć szorstkość jego ust. Smakowały krwią i przetrawionym posiłkiem. Gorzko – kwaśne. Słono – słodkie. Tak perfekcyjnie odrzucające. Docisnął głowę. Przekrzywił ją w bok. Zostawił mokry ślad na linii szczęki. Spróbował odgryźć kawałek ucha.

_Zastanów się lepiej co chcesz właśnie zrobić. Mam ci dorobić kilku nowych ran na twarzy, Daiki?_

Złapał go mocno za szczękę i odsunął od siebie. Patrzył długo w pobliźnione oblicze. Upajał się piorunującym błyskiem. Jego hart ducha go ciekawił. Ile jeszcze upokorzeń zniesie? Ile bólu go złamie? Ile brutalności pomieści w swoim wysokim ciele? To takie zabawne, jak powoli nagina granice ludzkiej wytrzymałości. Dzień w dzień obdarzając morderczym spojrzeniem i fizycznymi atakami. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że nie potrafił go zabić. Swojego oprawcy. Swojego gwałciciela. Swojego pana.

_Giętkie ciało. Śniada skóra. Granatowe oczy mordercy. Ah, cóż za słodycz._

Niewiadomo skąd błysnęło ostrze noża. Podarta koszula zsunęła się z jego umięśnionych ramion odsłaniając opalony tors. Dotknął jednej z głębokich szram ciągnącej się aż do linii spodni. Przesunął po niej palcami zaczepiając o rozporek. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń wsłuchując się w głośny syk. Powtórzył czynność kilka razy. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

_Już jesteś twardy, Daiki? Rzeczywiście łatwa kurwa z ciebie._

Bez problemu zatrzymał lecącą pięść. Wykręcił mu rękę. Stawy strzyknęły. Ciało wygięło się w łuk pod wpływem kopnięcia w krocze. Jęk cierpienia. Ciche nucenie. Biała ręka zsunęła się z napiętego brzucha chowając pod materiałem bielizny. Uderzył go, kopnął.

_Nie dotykaj mnie, Akashi._

Nóż przeciął ciemną skórę. Krzyknął uderzając plecami o zimną posadzkę. Twarz zalana posoką. Nic nie widział. W uszach dudniło. Nic nie słyszał. Serce biło w szaleńczym rytmie. Nie potrafił się podnieść. Nie pamiętał. Która to już z kolei rana? Która kropla krwi? Który urywany oddech?

_Niegrzeczna kurwa._

Szarpnięciem rozpiął spodnie. Pasek z brzdękiem opadł na płytki. Siłą rozszerzył śniade uda wbijając w nie ostrze. Głośny krzyk rozdzierający gardło. Śmierdzącego mocz obmył podrapane pośladki. Ręce zadrgały i upadły wzdłuż tułowia. Ciemne tęczówki zakryły powieki. Chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł. Bezwładność ciała przerażała go, a jednocześnie dziwnie intrygowała. Głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiadał wyobraźni kolejne makabryczne obrazy, które sprawiały mu dziką przyjemność.

_Doszedłeś, Daiki? Niedobrze, sperma w ogóle nie pasuje kolorem do tych szczyn._

Czerwone włosy połaskotały nadal pobudzonego penisa. Twarz opadła na dół. Palce rozszerzyły miękkie ciało. Chrapliwy oddech wydobył się z poszarpanych warg. Szorstki język szybko poruszający się w jego środku. Kolano mocno ugniatające jądra. Zimne ostrze noża, które nadal wystawało z krwawiącej nogi. Był w tej chwili czymś gorszym od śmiecia. Podniecające uczucie.

_Akashi, ty pierdolony koprofilu._

Mrowienie w podbrzuszu ustało. Ciało nakryło ciało. Dwukolorowe tęczówki z uwagą przyglądały się pobrudzonej juchą twarzy. Przesunął dłońmi po ranie na udzie. Nawet nie drgnął. Szybkim szarpnięciem wyciągnął ostrze. Zamglone bólem oczy niebezpiecznie się błysnęły. Z gardła dobył się zwierzęcy warkot. Wielbił go w takim stanie. Na granicy szaleństwa i rozpaczy. Targany sprzecznymi emocjami. Poniżony, skalany, wyuzdany. Mimo tego nie będący w stanie się na nim odegrać. Bo to on był tutaj bogiem. Wszechmocnym, czerwonym bogiem apokalipsy.

_Otwórz buźkę, Daiki._

Język otarł się o język. Kwaśny posmak moczu, słona domieszka spermy, śmierdzący zapach kału. Skręcił mu się żołądek. Próbował się wyrwać, ale blade ramiona mocno trzymały go za głowę. Nie wytrzymał. Zwymiotował w jego usta. Przyjął wszystko. Delektował się. Powoli przełykał. Zassał wargi chcąc zebrać wszystko. Aż do ostatniej kropli.

_Anilingus. Chory zboczeniec..._

Przerwał, głośno wciągając powietrze. Zacisnął powieki i stęknął czując w sobie pulsującego penisa. Białe biodra się poruszyły. Sapnął. Nabrały tępa. Jęknął. Palce zacisnęły się na krwawiącej nodze. Krzyknął. Poczuł ugryzienie na drżącym obojczyku. Wyprężył się. Palce szarpnęły go za włosy. Urywanie charknął.

_Zamknij się, Daiki._

Wygiął jego ramię pod dziwnym kątem i przyłożył do ust. Zmusił by wbił zęby w opalony nadgarstek. Rozszerzył mu jeszcze bardziej uda. Przyspieszył. Jądra uderzały głucho a zasikane pośladki. Rozorana twarz skrzywiona w grymasie bólu była kluczowa. Warta wszystkich starań. Pobudzająca lepiej niż afrodyzjak.

_Spuściłeś się we mnie, Akashi._

Biała ręka odepchnęła wymęczone ciało. Naciągnął spodnie na poobijane biodra. Zapiął rozporek. Usiadł krzywiąc się lekko czując lepkość podłogi. Chciał zapalić, ale zapomniał kupić papierosów. Z frustracją wbił wzrok w zmarszczone czoło mężczyzny. Tyle razy pragną go zabić. Wypatroszyć jak królika. Pomimo tego nigdy mu się to nie udało.

_Jakoś wcześniej nie miałeś skrupułów, żeby dojść prosto w moje usta, Daiki._

Stężała mu twarz. Odwrócił się, żeby zakryć grymas upokorzenia. Ręce zadrżały przyciągane chęcią zaciśnięcia się na niemal białym gardle. Ale nie mógł. Chciał tego, ale wiedział, że nie podoła. Zadusić czerwonego popierdoleńca. Właśnie, zadusić. Cholernie łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.

_Powtórzę się, Daiki. Morduj dla mnie._

Przeczesał rękę ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu. Przybrał maskę chłodnej obojętności. Wiedział, że zdradzał go lubieżny błysk w oku. Spodnie stały się dziwnie ciasne mimo, że pieprzył się już dzisiaj z nim kilka razy. Ciało pragnęło urozmaiceń. Nie potrafił zaprzeczyć samemu sobie. Podjął grę.

_Ho? Dobrze się składa. Pamiętasz twojego osobistego lekarza, Midorimę? Całkiem krzykliwy gość._

Blade wargi rozszerzyły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Z krtani wydobył wesoły śmiech. Ale on to widział. Ten nerwowy tik czerwonej brwi. Podirytowane założenie kosmyków za prawe ucho. Mocniejsze zaciśnięcie chorobliwie chudych palców na materiale spodni. Zdenerwował go. Oh, bogowie, smak zwycięstwa był słodszy niż przypuszczał. Zalepił język, wypalił żołądek, połechtał podbrzusze. Podniecało go to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

_Umknęło ci coś. Tym wybrykiem przy okazji załatwiłeś swojego przyjaciela od serca. Chyba nazywał się Tetsuya. Zabawny zbieg okoliczności, nie uważasz, Daiki?_

Wiedział. Zdawał sobie doskonale z tego sprawę. Mimo tego dalej milczał. Wolał wypełnić swoje rozdarte serce ciszą. Nie zważając na krzyki ofiar, po których stąpał by w końcu osiągnąć cel. Poświęcał każdego. Bez wyjątku. By w końcu dorwać swój własny koszmar w ludzkiej postaci. Skąpany w rubinowym blasku. Zwierzę. Był zwierzęciem. Na dodatek jego zwierzęciem. Cóż za upokorzenie. Pomimo wewnętrznego bólu kontynuował wyliczankę. Nie mógł teraz przegrać.

_Oh, nie musisz się martwić, doskonale to pamiętam. Spokojnie Akashi zadbałem już o to byś nie poczuł się pominięty. Murasakibara miał całkiem ciekawy kolor bebechów._

Ciemne oczy błysnęły rozczuleniem widząc blednącą twarz. Dwukolorowe tęczówki stały się ostre jak stal. Z kącika ust skapnęła stróżka żółtej śliny. Powoli klęknął i podniósł zakrwawiony nóż z podłogi. Przez chwilą ściskał go patrząc się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę siedzącego na podłodze. Ważył narzędzie w dłoniach kiwając się na piętach. Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło stracić panowania nad sobą. Ta myśl denerwowała go w tym wszystkim najbardziej.

_Daiki..._

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy się przy nim znalazł. Poczuł zimny metal przystawiony do czoła. Pistolet nieprzyjemnie wbijał mu się w czaszkę, a silna ręka trzymała za łokieć. Ścisnął mocniej palce na sztylecie wbijającym się w śniadą skórę na gardle. Jeszcze nie może zrobić ostatecznego kroku. Musi dobić swoją ofiarę. Agonia fizyczna była niczym jeśli najpierw psychika nie została doszczętnie zmiażdżona. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tak karygodne niedopatrzenie.

_Jesteś niepoprawny, Daiki. Ale wybaczam ci. W końcu zostawiłeś mi prezent na przeprosiny w postaci Ryouty. Rżnięcie twojej martwej blond dziwki było niesamowicie przyjemnym uczuciem._

Po raz kolejny blask światła padł na trupiobladą twarz. Ogniste włosy skąpane w krwi. Koci błysk w oku. Świst ostrza. Ej, powiedz mu. Naprawdę było warto?

_Kise...?_

Szept zamienił się w szloch. Krzyk w wycie. Dwa ciała natarły na siebie. Dwa wilki łaknące ofiary. Dwie modlitwy o bolesną śmierć. Huk był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny. Odwrócił się, mrużąc powieki. Wykończone ramiona opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia. Chrapliwy oddech błagający o życie. Mocny ucisk palców. Ból miażdżonej krtani. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Tylko... trochę?

_Cierp. Łkaj. Proś._

Odszukał martwe spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Jego ciało szpeciły plamy opadowe. Niczym sine kwiaty wymalowane pędzlem na plecach. Śmiech wypełnił ciszę. Pomieszczenie wybuchło. Ogień strawił wszystko. Dwa szkielety stojące dumnie na stosie popiołu. To byli kiedyś oni, mam rację?

_Daiki, powiedz mi, jak to jest umrzeć?_


End file.
